Maximum Disaster
by cydthesquid07
Summary: Max's world completely changes when she has to move to Virginia. She leads a complicated life so how will she react to the new one she's been thrown into? Including the new boy she meets along the way. FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**This is to everyone who has been following my stories previously. I changed my username. I am no longer the anarchist13. Too mainstream for me. So I am now cydneyloowho. But I go by many names.**

**Yo. This is my first fanfiction. I was too lazy to think of something original so if you find it cliché take it up with my people. **

**Just kidding I don't have people. **

**But let me know if you like it, please! **

**Disclaimer: I'd be living it up with James Patterson right now if I owned Maximum Ride. But I don't, so I'm not. That's why I'm stuck in high school.**

* * *

><p>Yay. Cross Country road trip.<p>

Fun right?

Wrong.

This road trip consists of me, my mother, and sister. Followed by a giant moving van holding all of our household possessions. Why, you ask? Mama got hitched. Now we're traveling across our beautiful homeland U.S.A to one of the early 13 colonies, Virginia.

And who is this so called dream boat my mom is betrothed to? Jeb. A 6 foot, sandy haired, sparkly eyed, toad my mom happened to fall for.

I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself.

Yo. My name is Maximum Martinez. Max for short. I'm 16 years old. My mom is Valencia Martinez. I have a little sister named Ella who is 13. Like any family, we've been through our rough times but we're all rather close. You know how it is, single mom, party of 3...or uh, 4 now including Jeb.

Thanks, match dot com.

Him and my mom got very close. They dated even though there was about a bazillion mile difference. And there I was thinking long distance relationships never worked. I stand corrected.

And then came the day when Mom cam home from work all cheeky and giddy. A little out of her norm. That's when she told us the news.

*cue suspenseful music*

Whoop-dee-doo. The said toad proposed.

Dun dun duuuun...No? Okay.

Ella and I had different views on the situation. She was happy for Mom and Jeb with her happy-go-lucky attitude. I on the other hand was mortified. Of course I didn't tell Valencia that. I played the role of the supportive daughter. Somewhat.

Although the whole ordeal kind of hit me pretty hard to be honest. I had gotten accustomed to the whole absentee father thing. And that's a whole other back-story I don't want to get into right now. But I promised my mom that I'd at least give Jeb a chance.

Don't get me wrong Jeb's an okay guy but in my opinion he's a little too arrogant and snotty for my taste. But hey, I'm not the one tying the knot with him.

Just wait it get's better. After their little home town wedding they came out and (rather bluntly) stated that we would be moving in with Jeb in Virginia. Mom was chivalrous enough to ask Ella and I how we felt about that first. In the end we both gave our nervous consent. Although I was internally protesting against it. Pitchforks and all.

So this all leads up to where we are now. Boxes packed. In our tiny Honda and Jeb's address typed into the GPS. My junk car was being towed over to Virginia partially because it was a piece of crap and partially because my mom didn't trust me to drive across the country alone. Ella and I were sprawled out in the back seat with pillows and blankets both of us recently awakening from a nap.

Ella sat up with enthusiasm that should've been nonexistent figuring she just woke up. "Are we almost there?" She asked with bright eyes. I ignored my mother's response because honestly I didn't want to know.

I found that as we neared Jeb's crib I was gradually feeling more and more sick to my stomach. And on that note I did what Maximum Martinez does best. Tune the world out. I reached into my bag on the floorboard and pulled out my cracked-beyond-repair ipod and my House Of Marley earbuds. Then I slipped into my familiar world of my play list on shuffle. I played one of my more violent songs since it fit the mood.

I also grabbed my beaten down composition book and a mechanical pencil and began doodling next to a story I'd written. Let's clear this up. It is not a diary. I consider myself a writer and that's what I do, I write. It's yet another form of escape.

Over the sound of my husband Chino Moreno of Deftones singing Poltergeist I could hear my mother in the background nagging about the volume or something. So I turned it up a little more just to test her.

Ella waved her hand a little in front of my face and when that tactic didn't work she resorted to biting me. That tactic was far more effective.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?" I dragged her towards me and smothered her under her own pillow pet. Her limbs were flailing until mom gave me a stern, "Max," and I released her.

Ella tried to catch her breath while I laughed at the face of a masculine trucker driving next to us. His facial expression told me he just witnessed me attempt to murder my sister.

"You're a little poop," I muttered at Ella.

"Delinquent," She glared.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I smirked and she threw a weak punch to my arm. I threw one to her abdomen.

"Girls-Girls! Stop it!" Mom hissed, blindly swatting into the backseat trying to catch a body part. Once we settled down she sighed and said, "Please refrain from killing each other a little longer. We're about to pull up to the house." I honestly don't know how she's still sane after being stuck in the car with us for the past 3 days. I looked up and it was the first time I noticed we were in a nice looking neighborhood.

The car slowed and I looked out the window to see not a house but a flipping mansion. Okay I'm exaggerating but still it was a lot bigger than the small apartment I was used to. I was aware that Jeb was a scientist and obviously got paid well but I guess I just wasn't expecting this.

As much as it pained me to admit it I liked the house. It was a modern 2 story. The windows were trimmed with white border and the entire house was red brick. There was even a picture perfect white porch that wrapped around the house to the back. After stumbling out of the car Ella and I strolled around the side of the house and peeked over the fence into the backyard. The white porch stretched out into a deck and there small pool and hot tub. After the deck there was huge trees spreading across the rest of the lawn. Beyond the backyard was what looked like a forestry of more trees and greenery.

But what caught my attention was the balcony I could see on the second floor that led to what I supposed was a bedroom.

I tapped Ella on the shoulder and calmly said in her ear, "Hey Ells, you see that room that leads out to the balcony?" She nodded with her mouth agape obviously still in awe. "Well I call dibs." I stood back and waited. Preparing myself I fastened my long bag that was slung over my chest.

She didn't comprehend what I said till about 7 seconds later when her mouth snapped shut and she glared at me. "NO! IT'S MINE!" We instantly sprinted back around the house to the front door. We were both fighting to get the front door open when suddenly Jeb opened it himself from the inside and we pushed past him. Maybe even knocked him down. Who knows? Anyways, much to Ella's disappointment I'm faster than her and found the room first.

I slammed the bedroom door shut behind me and locked it. Half a second later she threw herself into the door, outraged and screaming a colorful vocabulary. "Look Ella. I'm the one who doesn't want to be here so it's only fair that I get the best room."

"That's stupid!" she screeched, banging on the door.

I just chuckled and admired my new room.

I could work with this I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That wraps up chapter one. Since this is the first chapter it was more like an introductory. From here on out it will be more like a story.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you thought.**

**-Cydneyloowho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies. I went to sleep at 5 a.m. Uh it's 7 a.m. now. I only got 2 hours of sleep...sooooo in other words I'm a little grouchy.**

**Well I was excited too see that my first few reviews were actually compliments. I honestly didn't know how you guys would like the story. So thanks you guys who reviewed I'll keep going.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahaha-no.**

*****This chapter has been edited.**

* * *

><p>I waited for Ella to quit complaining and leave before I came out. I walked down the hallway from my room in the far back corner of the house and looked around. A little ways down I found the room Ella claimed. I ignored her slamming her door on me and went to the staircase. I hopped down the steps then took my time wandering around the house. For lack of a better term the house was pretty dope. 4 bedrooms, 4 baths, pool, hot tub, small home theater, and a game room. I was practically drooling.<p>

I was humming and not paying attention when I stepped into the kitchen and found Jeb at the fridge. My whistling faltered rather dramatically and Jeb heard. He was in his usual business like attire complete with one of those little blue tooth things in his ear.

He straightened out and closed the fridge. "Maximum!" he smiled. I winced a little. I wasn't used to strangers using my full name. "I'm so happy you guys are here. I see you got the balcony room. How do you like it?"

"It's nice." I said honestly.

He took a sip of his iced lemonade. "Did you look out back yet? The pool and hot tub are out on the deck. The weathers nice and I was hoping you'd like it. Did you see it?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks." I said sheepishly. An awkward silence fell over us. I absent-mindedly started tapping my foot to fill the void.

"Well I'll let you get settled. Get comfy. Remember this is your home now too, Maximum."

"Um, Max." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry but could you just call me Max?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Uh. I'll see you around?" I'm so stupid. Of course I'm gonna see him around. He lives here, for Christ's sake. Now normally I'm not this nice. He's just lucky he shares a bed with my mom.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair as I tried to walk by him. I couldn't help it. I flinched away from his touch and glared at his hand as if it were on fire.

Then I felt all bad about it and tried to give him a smile. The end result was just me looking like I was having a seizure so I gave up and walked out mumbling a bye over my shoulder.

I rounded the corner to the staircase, paused, banged my head on the wall, and continued to climbed up the steps.

I honestly don't think Jeb likes me. I think he just tolerates me. He already knows about me and my past from what my moms told him and I'm sure he was quick to judge. And I'm positive that encounter in the kitchen didn't help much either. Oh well. What am I to do? It's the step-father-daughter relationship. We're destined to not get along.

Once I was back in my room and all the moving guys brought my things in I laid down on my naked bed staring at the ceiling just thinking about how different Virginia's gonna be.

After a while I pushed down my grief and inner turmoil and went about setting up my room. I pushed all my furniture into place and put my baby blue comforter on my bed. I didn't get too set up since I planned to paint the walls over the weekend. It didn't take long to put my room in a decent state. Eventually after a while I got bored of unpacking.

I pulled out my speakers from a box and hooked it up to my ipod. I turned the volume up and and old _Gorrillaz_ song came on. After doing a little jig I walked out to the balcony and looked over at the other backyards I could see. It was a pretty neighborhood. Modern and simple. Thankfully not a suburb that was cramped together because I'd probably walk back to Arizona if that were the case. It was the kind of neighborhood where you could picture everyone throwing a huge barbecue and getting together like old pals. When I thought about it I didn't really see myself belonging there.

A couple yards over a middle aged woman was tending to her garden. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and a sun hat. We happened to make eye contact. She furrowed her eyebrows in what seemed like disapproval and looked away from me. I glanced down at my sweat pants, grey converse, and soccer t-shirt, and thought maybe that had something to do with it. I glared at her.

I've learned early that this world is full of hypocrites. People throw around that saying "don't judge a book by it's cover" then they blow it to shit by judging you anyways.

People look at me like I'm some sort of a problem. I don't get it. I'm not even a mean person yet people don't seem to like me. Even back in Arizona I had very few friends and we weren't even close enough to call them _best_ friends. There were days where I avoided everyone and everyone returned the favor. I tried to keep to myself as best as I could but let's just say despite my efforts if something upset me I was very...opinionated. And that bothered people back in Arizona and I'm sure it won't be much different here in Virginia. Now some may call this a 'bad attitude' but i see it more as a 'low bullshit tolerance.'

So I get to relive this whole suckfest that is my life at my new school.

Cool.

I lounged on my bed messing with my laptop till one in the morning. After realizing it was so late I got up and went to Ella's room to talk to her before bed. Now you may be thinking me and Ella are constantly at each others throats and you'd be right. But we're really very close. Ever since certain incidents happened in our past we learned to shut people out and rely only on our family. In reality she means the world to me.

I knocked on the door to her new room knowing I was going get a mild death threat since I wasn't yet forgiven. She opened the door and smiled evilly "You here to beg to trade rooms?"

"I'd sell my soul before I gave up that room." I said while letting myself in.

"Yeah. I didn't think so."

I plopped down on her bed and looked around. Her junk was still everywhere. She started to paint her walls pink but obviously gave up. "So what's up?" she asked casually laying next to me.

"How do you like it here so far, Ells?" I sighed.

She contemplated for a moment. "Well we just got here and it's not like this place can be any worse than Arizona." She looked over at me. "Look I know we had tough back there, especially you...so think of this as a new beginning. Just give it a chance. Who knows? It might be better here." How old is this girl? 13 right? Good I thought so. So when exactly did she turn into a prophet?

I groaned. "Don't give me that fortune cookie crap."

She giggled as I turned and tickled her. "Sorry. You need all the help you can get!"

"Hey!" I said in defense. After a moment my gloomy mood sank in again and I threw myself into her fluffy pillows. "We start school on Monday." It was Thursday today. I was going to be a sophomore and we were already a few weeks into the school year. This meant that everyone already knows each other from last year and have had time to get acquainted. I was going to be fresh meat in a shark tank.

"I'm excited." Ella cheered.

"You're a scrub." I laughed at her. "Don't worry, you'll fit in with all the other scrubs here. You'll do fine."

"Gee thanks. As for you let's just hope you find a teacher who doesn't hate you this year." She mocked me. I laughed and stood heading for the door.

"Night Ella."

"Night Max. Love you." After I left to her I got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and threw on some pajamas and laid on my bed.

I desperately tried to fall asleep but when that didn't happen I went through multiple scenarios of how my first day of school would be like.

So first I would come frolicking in with my tin lunchbox, school dress on, ruffle socks, my hair braided in pigtails and tossing flowers down the hall. Then I would immediately make dozens of new friends and be the new girl everyone wanted to hang out with.

Yeah no.

I just wanted to get it over with already.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised and edited. Hoped you liked it. <strong>

**Review por favor?**

**-Cyd the squid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. Chapter 3. That's what's up. I like this chapter. **

**So Max and Fang meet here. Wink wink. Where's my fangirls at? **

**Disclaimer: No way, Jose. My grandpa's name is Jose... Anyways...**

* * *

><p><strong>Max pov<strong>

The weekend passed by rather quickly much to my disappointment.

I just locked myself in my room most of the time and only came out because I like food.

I did spend some time in my room painting and stuff. I painted my walls with that cool chalkboard paint making my walls my own personal canvas. I hung up my posters of Bob Marley, various soccer teams, and other pictures. I even strung up some old party lights across the ceiling. And because I really wasn't a fan of the bright lights I put purple curtains over the windows.

But that only took me a day so don't worry, I had plenty of time to sulk.

I woke up early Sunday morning. Then in my groggy state I realized it was Sunday and I screamed into my pillow.

It was 7a.m. and I had not intention of leaving my room until the smell of pancakes and bacon drifted under my door. I had a fierce internal battle with myself over whether or not I wanted to be social. But I eventually went downstairs because my stomach sounded like it was about to dominate the world.

And that would be very unfortunate for _you_.

So I unwillingly made my way to the kitchen, still in my pajamas. When I walked in everyone was already seated around the table. They all just stared at me.

"Is there a problem?" I snapped, grumpily crossing to the stove to serve myself a plate. Then I went and plopped down into a seat next to Ella.

"Morning stranger. We haven't seen you all weekend." Jeb smirked.

Oh how I desperately wanted to punch that sinister smirk off his face.

"I wonder why." I mumbled under my breath while picking at the plate of food. I wasn't sure how to act around them. All of them. I mean of course I was used to being myself around Mom and Ella but with Jeb around I felt like I had to uphold an appearance.

"Well," Mom started. "School starts tomorrow." She was giving me a hopeful look. "Aren't you excited Max?"

I had accidentally dropped the fork of eggs that I was just about to stuff my mouth with. I had suddenly lost my appetite. "Depends on your definition of excited," I said, making an attempt at light humor.

She sighed, obviously not satisfied with my answer. Instead she turned her attention towards Ella. Thank God. " What about you sweetie?"

Ella put her Orange juice down and began bouncing in her seat. "I am sooooo excited! I cannot wait! I went on the website and the campus is soooo cool! And I heard that the teachers…"

I immediately tuned her out. Why can't she be a normal teenager and hate school like everyone else?

Since Mom and Ella's attention were occupied I ate silently. Then Jeb turned toward me and began talking in a quiet voice. "Is everything ok Max? How are you adjusting yourself here?"

When did he turn into a shrink? We would get along a lot better if he just didn't try to talk to me. "I'm fine," I emphasized, hoping he would get the point and drop it. But sadly he didn't.

"Well I was talking to your mother and she said that she's worried about you. She thinks that you're too isolated. So I was thinking we could take you to therapist? Or you could join some extra curricular activities? What do you think?"

By this point my bottom jaw found a nice spot on the tiled floor.

"Excuse me?" I asked, incredulously.

"Maximu-"

"It's Max." And here comes my world famous glare. "Let's get something straight. Don't play the father role. Because I don't like games. You don't know me. Don't you dare act like you do. You have no right to judge and make decisions about my life. The thoughts nice, thanks. But honestly you can take your sentiments and stuff them."

Jeb's face was etched into shock. My mom and Ella grew quiet. I sighed exasperatedly and ran my hand through my hair. Then I stood suddenly and moved to put my plate in the sink.

I politely thanked my mother and walked out of the kitchen. From the hallway I could hear my mother trying to change the subject to something more lighter. I shrugged them off and went up to my room.

When I got to my room I closed the door behind me and slumped down to the floor. I groaned with my head in my hands.

Maybe I blew up on him a little more than I should have. But damn, this is hard for me. Sitting through dinner with a stranger and acting like everything's ok when he tries to act like he owns me. That's not gonna fly.

In that moment I decided to get out of the house and scope out the town. It was a much better option than socializing with my 'family' and getting cabin fever in my room.

So I cranked up my speakers and got dressed.

**3rd person pov**

Max had her speakers turned up so loud that she didn't even hear the door bell ring. *gasp*

**Max pov**

After I was dressed I slipped my phone, ipod, and some cash into my brown over the shoulder bag. And I walked out my bedroom door ready to face the world again.

I was singing under my breath and hopping down the steps not really paying attention. Then right as I turned the corner to the hallway that leads to the door I slammed right into something…hard.

It was obviously I guy since he was masculine. But it couldn't have been Jeb because he has the body type of pudding. So I had no idea who just body slammed me.

Then in the back of my mind I remembered Jeb saying something yesterday about having company over. Great.

I heard my breath leave me with an "oof" as I fell to the floor on my butt. And since this is me we're talking about I also hit my head on the hall table during my fall down. Stars immediately danced across my eyes and black dots blurred my vision. I could feel my head throbbing.

So much for a dramatic exit, Max.

I sat on my behind and put my head in between my knees. Trying to ease the pain I scrunched my eyes shut. I heard someone kneel beside me saying "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" in a deep voice. I felt a hand touch the back of my head where I was sure there was going to be a bump.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me." I grumbled, trying to smack the guys hand away. He wouldn't move. I shook my head to clear my vision up and looked up at the tool that could've given me brain damage.

And I was almost dazzled into blindness yet again.

My eyes met with another pair of the most mesmerizing eyes I had ever seen. They were a dark hue of black and flecked with even darker marbling of shades. They were almost hypnotic. The boy who looked about my age had raven black shaggy hair that reached a little over his eyes. It was sloppy but it worked. He was smirking at me playfully.

…Where did that come from? I could be a poet. My book would be titled "Stalking Strangers" By: Gabriella Charlotte Aristotle De La blah blah blah the 3rd or something fancy like that.

Back to reality.

I was speechless for a few moments. Yeah yeah I know. Maximum Martinez speechless? Hey, I'm a teenager not a piece of coal. But once I realized I was staring I glared and hopped to my feet quickly. Bad idea.

I got really dizzy, everything started spinning, and I almost fell back down if two strong hands hadn't caught me and held me upright.

I froze to glare at him and shrugged his hands off of me. "Could you not?" I snapped, rubbing my sore head while glaring at him.

"Making sure you're ok." He mumbled. His arms were still kind of outstretched as if to catch me if I fell again. I leaned against the staircase banister so he wouldn't have to.

While standing across from him I managed to get a good look at him. He was wearing dark jeans, red vans, and a black t-shirt with the _Sublime_ logo on it. He has good music taste I'll give him that. He was tall and thin yet strangely muscular at the same time. Not like freakishly hulk muscular but defined and toned.

If I was stereotypical I'd say he was a cross between skater and emo.

"Well I'm fine despite my concussion, thanks." He didn't respond and just kept smirking. When it got awkward I mumbled, "I like your shirt," while still glaring at him. And before he could respond I turned into the kitchen to grab an icepack from the freezer.

I made my way back to the hallway to find him still there like he was waiting for me. Since he was Jeb's company I assumed he was the son of one of Jeb's fancy science co-workers or something. Refusing to acknowledge him I scooped up my bag from the floor and slung it over my chest. Then I figured I might as well tell the rents that I was leaving.

I turned back to him. "Where's my mom and Jeb?" I asked.

"Backyard."

I nodded and walked out the sliding back doors to the deck. The nameless kid followed me. My mom and Jeb were sipping on martinis with a nice-looking middle-aged couple by the pool. They were laughing and looked like they were enjoying themselves. The boy crossed over to them and took a seat.

I stopped suddenly and stared at my mom. It hit me like a ton of bricks. She looked happy. And she fit in so well here. She finally found somewhere she could belong. Which is more than I can say for me. I felt my stomach knot up. I felt guilty. She liked it here. I shouldn't be making it harder for her.

So instead of the snappy attitude I was prepared to walk over there with, I straightened out and walked over with a smile.

"Max honey! Come meet the neighbors!" She beamed.

Neighbors? So that's who the guy was. I waved as politely as I could to them.

"I'd love to but I'm actually in a hurry right now. I just came over to tell you I was leaving. Another time?" I bit my lip. Yeah so just because I'm being nice doesn't mean I have to be social.

"Oh okay sweetie. Where are you going?"

"Uh. I have a hair appointment." I lied smoothly. "I'm running late. Can I borrow the keys?" My piece of crap car was in the dealership getting fixed up before school started.

"Sure. They're on the counter."

"Thanks." I said before strolling off without a glance back.

**Fang pov**

I'm not gonna lie. This girl was pretty

Apparently her name is Max. Her big eyes were a deep chocolate brown and she had really long eyelashes. Her hair was dirty blonde and reached mid waist. It was unbrushed and messy but it looked cute. She wasn't even wearing makeup.

She was however wearing skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck t-shirt, and dark grey vans. She had on some bracelets and was wearing a long blue necklace.

I watched her retreating form curiously. Even though she just moved here I could already tell she was different from most girls. She seemed simple and kind of a tomboy and independent.

"That was my daughter, Max." Mrs. Martinez began, snapping me out of my reverie. "She's a sweetheart. But she's not really good at fresh starts. Nick did you get to meet her inside?"

"Uh kind of."

Though almost knocking her unconscious wouldn't be considered a proper introduction now would it?

"Well who knows maybe you two will have some classes together."

"Maybe." I mumbled.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? <strong>

**Yay or nay. I re-wrote it and I like this better.**

**I'll update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. New chapter. Max's first day of school!**

**I'm in a hotel room in Galveston. Thank the heavens for hotel wifi. I went paddle boarding today! Only fell once :D **

**Disclaimer: I solemnly vow with girl scout's honor that I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Max…Maxie…Maximum…Maximillion…Maxi Taxi…Maxi Pad...MAXIMUM FREAKING MARTINEZ WAKE THE HELL UP!"<p>

You see that's the bright side of having such a creative name like 'Max.'

"Noooo…5 more…hours." Was my intelligent reply. I buried my face deep into my pillow and curled tighter into my warm blanket. If it was early in the morning and you gave me a choice between a billion dollars or an extra hour of sleep I'd be snoring with my butt in the air. But next thing I knew Ella had ripped off the blankets and I was immediately freezing my buns off.

"Ella. Screw off." I desperately reached for the blue comforter but she held it just out of my reach. This only meant one thing. I would have to get up... And like move and stuff...

"Nope. It's our first day of school and you don't want to be late." Oh yeah…school. The place I'll be rotting at for the next three years. Almost forgot. Ella walked over to my light-proof curtains and pulled them aside.

I dramatically hissed and put my fingers up in a cross form. But then I opened my eyes confusedly because the suns rays hadn't danced behind my eyelids like I expected them to. Ella rolled her eyes at me and I saw that it was still dark outside. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I rolled over to see the clock that sat on my desk. It read 6:02 a.m. I groaned.

"Damnit Ella. It's still freaking 6 o'clock. School doesn't start till 8:30 dip wad." I got up to fetch my blanket which she threw across the room and flopped back down on my bed.

After all the last thing I wanted was to get ready for that hellhole of a school. I knew it would come sooner or later but as we all know I take the cake for procrastination.

"Fine. Keep your lazy butt in bed. I'll just pick out your outfit for you then." She sounded awfully cheery.

I sprung out of bed in a hurry desperately trying to get to my closet before Ella. Knowing her she would pick out something that resembled a daffodil. I don't roll like that. First day or not. But since I'm a klutz the blanket wrapped around my ankle and I sadly face planted.

I laid sprawled on my floor in a pathetic, painful heap.

Ella just whistled from where she was standing. I growled at her. "Leave. Now. I will pick out my own outfit."

"Aww come on, Max!" She whined. "Pleeease?" Then she whipped out the big guns. That's right. Bambi eyes. It takes will power to resist those. Something I lack. So I quickly looked down at the floor and ordered her out before I changed my mind.

I picked my self up, turned on some music so Ella would think I was getting ready, and went back to sleep not ready to face the day. An hour later I got up and got dressed. After I finished I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs for the tempting smelling breakfast that I knew waited for me in the kitchen.

"Oh good Max. You're up." Mom greeted as I came into view. I just stood in the doorway and watched as she fluttered busily around the room. "Well sit down and eat so you can get to school early." Honestly she looked more excited than me and Ella combined. Today was also her first day at her new job at the animal clinic.

Without a word I reluctantly sat at the table and spread peanut butter on my waffles because I'm weird and I could marry peanut butter. When I finished I called bye to Mom and Ella hoping to make a quick getaway. Sadly when I got to the door Mom caught my shoulder and spun me around. I sighed because I knew what was coming.

"Max, sweetie…I want you to have a good day. Try to make some friends. And please, please stay out of trouble." She pleaded.

"I will. Don't worry about me. Have a good day at work ok?"

She gave me a look and after a pause kissed my forehead.

"Bye honey."

"Bye." I open the door, walked across our lawn and started my short walk towards school. Thankfully me ditching the house yesterday while company was over gave me a chance to find my way around town. I could've drove. My mom and Jeb picked up my car. But the school wasn't too far and I liked walking.

I was faintly aware in the back of my mind that the mystery guy in my house yesterday was nowhere to be seen. Either he drove, took the bus, or just got a head start. Not like I cared, anyways. Ha ha.

As I was walking I made a game plan for myself. It was rather simple really. Just stay under the radar. Don't stand out. For once in my life If I had something to say I was going to keep my mouth shut. Don't talk to anyone.

I stopped when the school came into view. I took a deep breath. I've been through a lot in my life. I could handle the first day of school. Piece of cake. I stepped up to the building.

The campus was huge. Just glancing at it once I could tell I was going to be the dork with her head in a map all day. What a splendid way to start off.

I walked up to the grand double doors hoping to find the office. I could already feel peoples eyes on me scrutinizing. I heard whispers and giggles. And even a few whistles much to my disgust.

Once inside I found the main office to my right. I was grateful to get away from my fellow student body. I swung the doors open and went up to the desk that had a small, plump woman behind it.

"Uh hi. I'm Max Martinez. New student." I mumbled.

She spent the next five minutes handing me maps, guidelines, schedules, and locker combinations. Once I had everything she gave me a smile and said, "Have a nice day, sweetie."

"Finger's crossed," I mumbled before walking back out into the hallway.

I wandered around and looked down at my schedule. Well first I have homeroom. Mr. Craig. Okay room B113. All the way across the freaking campus. I looked at my phone and it read 8:19. Well I have about 10 minutes before the bell.

And I got lost.

The school was a labyrinth. I was somewhere upstairs just trudging aimlessly around looking for a room marked B113. It was already 8:32. Somehow I ended up back downstairs on the other side of the building before I decided that the map was bullshit.

I slumped against the wall, closed my eyes and was just about ready to give up on life itself. I took deep breaths and pulled at my hair. Then I heard someone clear their throat to get my attention.

I looked up to see a cute boy standing there with strawberry blonde hair that was in a shaggy mess around his head. He was pale, and gangly looking and he had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. He had a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Hey there! You lost?" He asked.

"Um...no." I said. I was sticking to my game plan. But then he shrugged and started walking off before I realized he was my best option. "Ok wait...yes...I am." I ground out between my teeth.

He smirked. "Don't worry. I got you, babe. Who's your homeroom teacher?"

I pushed off the wall and stood up. "Mr. Craig. And don't call me that."

He grinned like I didn't just threaten him. "Hey we have the same homeroom!" He stretched his hand out. "My name is James Griffiths but everyone just calls me Iggy."

"Iggy?" I questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"The one and only."

I politely shook his hand and said "I'm Maximum Martinez. I just prefer Max though." What is this? Could it be? A friend? Or at the least a mutual acquaintance.

"Nice to meet you. Now follow me, your knight and shining armor."

"My hero." I said sarcastically. There was something off about him. His movement were unsteady and unsure when he stepped towards me. When I met his eyes he didn't quite meet mine.

Iggy came towards me and wove his arm through mine. He felt me tense up. "Oh lighten up Max. It's your first day." Then he started skipping down the hall, dragging me along with him.

And when he ran his long, pale fingers against the Braille dots on the wall it clicked. I stopped walking.

"Oh gosh. Are you- are you b-"

"Beautiful? Why yes I get that a lot." I just stared at him wide eyed. Then he laughed a care-free laugh. "It's ok, Max. I've been blind since I was a kid. It's not a big deal. On the bright side I have a mean poker face."

"What happened?" I asked. Then I realized it was a rude question and mentally face-palmed.

He didn't seem to mind though. "Pyrotechnics at it's best." He said with a smirk. "Would you believe me if I said I can make a bomb big enough to blow up a car in less than 45 seconds?" I was baffled. Then I started laughing and he grinned at me. I decided I liked this kid. We started walking down the hallway again.

He stopped at a door and swung it open. Immediately dozens of heads turned to stare at us. Iggy still had his arm in mine and gave the class a sly smirk. Iggy was not helping my under-the-radar-plan because he started swaggering into the classroom with me in tow. I refused to make eye contact with anyone. Whispers and conversation were buzzing around the classroom. 'New girl' being the most common phrase. Suddenly some Neanderthal had the nerve to start fox whistling. I looked up and gave him a deadly glare and some of the class shut up.

Iggy dragged me straight up to the teachers desk and said "Yo Mr. C! Package delivery. Sign here please." Then Iggy slipped an excuse note for detention onto the teachers desk.

Mr. Craig a chunky, bald, teacher with a round nose chuckled lightly. "Nice try James. Very original."

"Come on Mr. C. How many times have I told you to call me Iggy? Or J Dog. That's my street name." I scoffed at his statement.

"No one calls you that Iggy." I heard a girl say from the 2nd row. She had light skin, grey eyes, and a few freckles across her nose. She had her light brown hair in a braid over her shoulder.

"Shut up JJ." Iggy mumbled. **(A/N I forgot how JJ looked so I'm just gonna **_**wing**_** it…pun intended.)**

The teacher then stopped the bickering "Thank you James. Please take your seat." Iggy slipped his arm away from mine and went and sat in the back of the room. It was pretty amazing how he knew exactly where to step. It was like he had a sixth sense or something. "You must be Maximu-"

"Just Max." I corrected.

"Max, welcome. We are pleased to have you here. Since this is just homeroom we honestly don't do much in here. You can just pick any empty seat." He said gesturing to the room behind me.

I turned and began making my way through the aisle. Halfway through I heard a high-pitched giggling. I looked to my left to see a... flashy looking girl. She was wearing a shirt with a far too low neck line and tight skinny jeans. But what really made her stand out was her fiery red hair that was curled around her head like a mane. She was staring at me and whispering something into the ear of some bubble brained jock sitting next to her. She smirked at me.

And here we go. My life is an endless cycle of being hated on by preps. I almost just shrugged it off. My plan, remember.

Then she giggled and said something else and I thought, screw the plan.

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. It's just normally people try to make an impression on their first day of school." She said, scoffing at my outfit.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing simple skinny jeans, black vans, and a black and blue striped polo shirt. I didn't do much with my hair. Just let it fall into it's natural waves.

Iggy stood from his seat and called out, "Lisa!"

"No it's ok, Iggy." I said to him and he slowly sat back down. And for a second I almost smiled at him. Why? Well I've never had any one stand up for me before. I usually had to defend myself. Iggy doesn't even know me but he was just about to shut this girl up for the feeling was odd and new it still felt good at the same time…But I can handle her on my own.

I turned back to the red haired wonder. She gave me a look that said 'I dare you.' Challenge accepted. "You want an impression? Here's one for you." Then I leaned in close to her face so she could hear me. "I don't give a single care in the world about what you think of me. I know your kind. Your species. You feed on other peoples suffering. That's cannibalism, darling. And I'm not your prey. But if you give me any bullshit this year I sure as hell can be the predator."

The moment I said that Iggy jumped up, stood on his chair and yelled "I smell smoke! Cause you just got roasted! Suck on that!"

The classes reaction: Oh shit son.

Everyone erupted in laughter and amazingly people started clapping. She squealed in anger and turned to the jock next to her, "Are you going to just let her talk to me like that?" He stopped chuckling tried to regain himself but only ended up laughing even harder. I thing I may have even heard Mr. Craig chuckling a bit.

Then I realized what a huge scene I just made and how I totally blew off my plan. So much for that. I could feel myself blushing so I ducked my head and walked to the back to find a seat. I chuckled as Iggy unmercifully pushed some unsuspecting kid out of the chair next to him and patted it, motioning for me to sit with him. I slid into the chair gratefully.

After things died down I was still smiling. But all of a sudden it faltered because I could feel somebody's eyes on me. I mean everyone was gawking at me because of what I did. But this felt different. I looked around the room and I found the source of my nerves. I felt my eyes widen as I realized who it was. I stared back at the guy dressed in dark clothes. His face was completely impassive. When he caught my eye he held it for a moment before turning in his chair an opening a notebook in front of him. I forced myself to avert my eyes.

Great. The cute neighbor who's dark, mysterious, and emotionless is in my homeroom.

Oh the complexities of high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?(: Let me know how you guys are liking the story! Give me some feedback or some ideas! Anything!<strong>

**On a completely unrelated note: I wish I lived at the beach**

**-Cyd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait people. Let's just blame the space time continuum shall we? Good.**

**This chapters a little shorter. It's kinda just max's first day continued sooo...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any involved characters.**

* * *

><p>"Well Max it seems that we have quite a few classes together." Iggy said after I read off my schedule to him. He gave me a look that no blind kid should be able to pull off and wiggled his eyebrows in a provocative manner.<p>

"Should I be worried or thrilled?"

"Mmm…probably both. I'm a handful."

Throughout class Iggy explained the ins and outs of the school. I listened as he told me some things about himself, his friends, the cliques, the trends, etc.

I liked Iggy. He was nice enough to befriend the new girl and that's saying something. He seemed like the type of guy that could get along with anyone. He was easygoing and funny and as long as you're cool with him, he'll be cool with you. He's exactly the kind of guy I'd want as a friend.

And then I realized my day was off to a much better start than I expected it to be.

"Hey I have some friends I want you to meet." He opened his mouth to say something else but the ringing of the bell cut him off. I got up and grabbed my backpack slipping the straps over my shoulder. Iggy led me out into the hallway.

"So give me the details on this Lisa chick." I began.

"Ugh Lisa Dwyer. Queen Bee. Runs the school. Yada yada yada. Look, all you need to know is that you're on her list."

"It's only 9:00 and I already made my first enemy."

"That takes talent. So have you found your locker yet, _Turbo Max_?" Iggy smirked while we were walking down the hall.

"Hmm. I haven't heard that one yet. And no."

He chuckled and asked "What's your locker number?

"Uh…" I looked at the sticky note the office lady gave me. "342"

"Ah. This way." He made an immediate left turn down a hallway. I was amazed.

"How do you do that?" I asked him as he pulled me up to a locker that had my number on it.

"Do what?" He asked, but he was grinning so I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"How do you know where to step, where to go? How do you not run into things? It's unbelievable." I said while working at the padlock.

He leaned his back against the lockers casually. "Max when one sense gets cut off, it's like your others get heightened. I can smell your peach shampoo. I can hear that guy down the hall talking about a drug exchange. And I could tell you what you taste like if you'd let me." He puckered his lips and cackled when I punched his shoulder.

I got my locker open when Iggy said, "Hang on Max. I'll be right back."

"Alright," I mumbled, trying to organize my crap. I heard Iggy talking to someone. I was going to look to see who it was but at that moment all my pencils and pens and things fell out of the locker and spilled onto the floor.

"Screw my life." I snapped. A few kids stopped and gave me a weird look and I glared at them before they walked off. I fell to my knees and started picking up my junk. Then suddenly out of nowhere there were two more olive toned hands on the floor helping me.

I was about to thank the person before I realized I had seen those hands before. Just yesterday. Picking me up off my floor actually.

I slowly picked my head up and found the two dark onyx eyes. It was the guy in my house. My neighbor. He gave me a small smirk.

After a moment I grabbed my things from him, shoved them in my bag and stood up. So did he. Iggy stood behind him grinning. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Max this is my best friend, Fang. Fang, this is Maximum. Now Mingle!"

No mingling was done. We stood there awkwardly till I broke the silence.

I asked a question that had been nagging me. "What's with all the weird names? Iggy? Fang?"

"Maximum?" Fang countered.

Well played. "Touché." I said with a shrug.

"Fang's real name is Nick Montgomery. He goes by Fang though."

I looked over at Fang. I scrutinized him up and down judging him. His hair was the same. His dark wardrobe was shockingly the same. His small dimple in the corner of his mouth where his lips quirked up was the same. But something was different today. I don't know maybe it was just me but yesterday he gave off a kind of arrogant vibe. Don't get me wrong, today it still felt arrogant but not as much.

But then again who knows? The guy has only been standing there for roughly a minute. Anything could happen.

Plus I'm a bad judge of character.

I gave one more look before I flatly said, "My head still hurts." I rubbed the bump on the back of my head to prove it.

He smiled a little and mumbled, "Yeah...sorry."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! You two met already?" Iggy cut in.

"I'm his new neighbor." I turned towards Igs. "Yesterday he nearly knocked me unconscious and more than likely gave me brain damage."

Iggy looked towards him incredulously. The he put Fang's face between both his hands and squeezed "Where are your manners, Fangles." Then in the next instant Iggy was under Fang's arm in a headlock. I could tell by the way they bickered they were practically as close as brothers.

"Wow Fang. Way to go. Just bully the blind kid." Iggy ground out when Fang tightened his grip. Iggy then wiggled out of from under Fang's arm and shoved him away before turning to me.

"Well Max, it looks like this is where we part ways." I panicked. I was so caught up in my newfound friendship that I forgot to face the reality that I might not have some classes with Iggy. Iggy was the only one I knew here so far. The only one who has shown me a hint of compassion. I mean, besides Fang. But he doesn't really count since he's not entirely human. "Now I don't want any tearful goodbye's. We'll see each other soon."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Spanish, mi armor. Meanwhile You and Fang are going to English. So don't worry he'll show you the way."

I turned to Fang and he saluted me.

No.

I turned my back on Fang and made a facial expression toward Iggy that I hope conveyed that I didn't want to be left alone with him.

Then I remembered the boy was blind.

"Now don't worry, Max. Fang will take care of you. He doesn't bite. Anymore." Iggy winked at Fang and Fang rolled his eyes in response. Then Iggy turned and strolled off leaving us to bask in all our teenage awkwardness.

After a moment Fang cleared his throat expecting me to follow him. I weighted my options. I was more than capable of fending for myself. But despite my internal conflict I found myself hurrying after Fang's dark retreating form down the hallway.

When I caught up we settled into a quiet walk. But since walking in awkward silence was torturous I decided to try my hand at small talk. Which I should inform you ladies and gents, is not one of my strong points. "So how long have your parents known Jeb?" What a stupid question. Why do I even care? Oh yeah! I don't.

"Three years." Good. Fang kept his response short and to the point. It was a relief to know that we were both operating at the same level of indifference.

"Are you an only child?"

"Two siblings."

I was about to respond when I became suddenly aware that people were glaring at me. Correction: girls were glaring at. But after a moment of observation I noted that after they glared at me they would turn to Fang and their dagger eyes would turn soft and flirty. It became clear. After watching majority of the girls swoon it became so repulsively obvious that I wanted to gag.

Fang is the school dreamboat.

Figures.

"I don't think you're fan club likes me very much." I said sarcastically.

He looked around the hall and smirked. "Don't pay attention to them." Then he looked me up and down sizing me up. "And don't to get jumped."

I instinctively edged away from him which visibly put the girls at ease. Never underestimate the hormones of teenage girls.

We arrived to English and I introduced myself to the teacher Mrs. Portman. She seemed to be a pretty chill teacher till she ordered me to sit in the empty seat besides Fang and I decided I hated her. And like clockwork the girls in my English class decided they hated me. And Fang I guess just hated life. Who knows?

But in the end Fang and I talked very little and when we did talk I decided that he wasn't such a bad guy. Cocky sure but what could I do about that? I pledged to myself that I would at the very least give him a chance since after all I would have to be living next to him for who knows how long.

After the bell rang I went to my next class. which was Health. I had to endure that class with Iggy. Thankfully he sat on the other end of the room. But whoever decided that forcing kids to sit in a room together while a teacher stumbles and blushes over the consequences of sex, drugs, and puberty is a complete and total idiot. And Iggy was no help.

After that my day was basically uneventful. With the exception of lunch however.

I walked into the large cafeteria that buzzed with the sound of teenage failure and a lot of my peers were staring at me and whispering. A few of the bold even came up and appraised me for the way I stood up to that Lisa chick. But since I'm Max and didn't like the attention I brushed them off and got in the lunch line. I completely ignored everyone around me that I didn't notice when someone came to stand next to me.

"Hey." I heard a voice say behind me. I put down my pizza tray in annoyance and turned to see who was trying to talk to me.

It would be an understatement to say that I was shocked to see it was a jock. He had curly brown hair past his ears and a sparkly pair of green eyes.

Sparkly? Really, who am I?

Ok so honestly he was kind of cute. And normally I wouldn't think anything of it but this was my first day somewhere new and for once in my life people were acknowledging my presence. And you know the cliché statement 'new year, new me.'

"Oh uh. Hey." Wow, I'm lame.

"My names Sam Howell. And you're Max right?" He gave me a sweet lop-sided grin. His teeth were so white they almost blinded me.

"Yeah that's me. I take it that I'm getting some street cred around here."

"Are you kidding? After the Lisa incident this morning the whole school practically knows your name." Oh that cheesy grin of his.

"Ugh. Just my luck." I muttered. He seemed taken aback by that and laughed a glorious sound.

"Damn. Any other girl would be thrilled to hear that news."

"Well I'm not just any other girl." Instantly I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Oh dear lord, could it be true? Am I ... am I flirting? Lord have mercy.

He smiled even wider if that was even possible and before he could say anything I cut in. "So you play football?" I asked looking at his letterman jacket.

"Oh yeah. I'm the team captain. You should come to one of our games sometimes." He hesitated and bit his lip. Holy cow, he bit his lip. "Or we could go to a movie or something."

I smiled a huge grin and laughed. "I'd love t-"

"Iggy's looking for you." My smile fell and I turned around angrily to face those black eyes again. Fang. The crap bag was actually smirking at me.

"Iggy's blind." I hissed.

He shrugged. "Fine. Iggy sent me to look for you."

I glared at him. I'm surprised he didn't melt on the spot.

"Happy?" He smirked even more.

"Go away." I said evenly.

Then Sam spoke up and his demeanor looked a little deflated when I tuned to him. "No it's ok, Max. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Then he left. Just like that.

I angrily paid for my lunch and let Fang the dark douche lead me to the table. "I'm gonna kill you." I growled.

And he only chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my fellow readers what did you think? I know it took me a while to write this one and I am truly sorry. I'll try to stay on top of my editing. <strong>

**PLEASE READ! Can I ask you guys a favor? I just made a blog! I am officially a blogger! I'm internally freaking out because I feel like Fang and omg. I'll put my link on my profile and I would love it if you guys would follow me! I'm new at this and am not entirely sure what I'm doing but follow anyways just for the fun of it!**

**Thanks!**

**-cydneyloowho ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I got a jump on this chapter since I kind of made y'all wait a little while on the last one! I'm not good at these author note things so uh...**

**Yada yada yada hope you like it blah blah blah ****FOLLOW MY BLOG**** and all that jazz.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I own a Blog.**

**Claimer: I own a Blog.**

***Wink***

* * *

><p>Once the final bell rang I grabbed my things and was out of that school before most of the kids were even out of their class. In the hallway I ignored Iggy calling my name and I disappeared in the crowd before I gave him the chance to catch up.<p>

I made my way to the parking lot and cut through some trees to try to get to my house faster. Although I didn't want to admit it the main reason I was racing home was because I was fairly sure Fang walked home too. And I really didn't want to have an encounter with him for the fear that I might murder him behind a dumpster or something.

I made it home and went through the gate to the backyard avoiding the house altogether because Jeb's car was parked up front and mom was working at the clinic. Damn hippy.

I continued walking past our pool and carelessly into the tress behind the house. Now statistics show that the average teenage girl goes to her bedroom to escape. But as you're beginning to figure out I am not the average teenage girl. So my escape was somewhere with dirt and the sound of nature as sappy as that sounds. I found a decent sized tree and swung myself up and over a low branch. I climbed to a decent height up the oak before I nestled on a branch and got comfy.

When I was settled I put my school bag in front of me and pulled out the thick book I was currently reading, Flowers In The Attic. Quite a creepy read if I do say so myself. I was at the part in the book when one of the younger twins die so you must understand why I almost peed my pants when I suddenly heard child laughter floating through the trees. I was prepared to climb out of the tree and high-tail it back home but then I heard the laughter again and saw it was coming from Fang's backyard.

I scooted over like an inchworm to get a better view. Part of me wanted to just get back to my book and ignore everything about Fang and his life but the other part was curious and out ruled the other part.

I saw two little blondes - a boy and a girl - running around their backyard giggling and smiling. They were obviously brother and sister since they so closely resembled each other. I was so entranced by them wrestling in the grass that I almost jumped when two olive toned arms encircled them and lifted them through the air.

It was Fang. I groaned and leaned over the branch to bang my head on the tree bark. School was over! Why did I have to deal with him at home too? Why couldn't he just stay out of my life? Then I realized I was stupid and that I was spying on him and he was completely entitled to his backyard. I readjusted myself on the tree so I was in a more comfortable position and figured I was too lazy to go home so I kept watching.

It was kind of cute. Fang was playing with the kids- who I could only assume were his siblings- with a genuine smile on his face. I even chuckled when they wrestled him to the ground and ganged up on him. Then they were all sitting on the grass and I could see that he was talking to them and smiling. Suddenly my interest peaked when I saw him point to our house. Specifically at my balcony.

What was he telling them? It probably wasn't anything good since Fang was out to get me. I glared and I glared at the back of his black sheathed head. How dare he talk about me. And if I was more coordinated I probably would've thrown a rock at him.

I growled and leaned back against the tree trunk for support. This day couldn't get any worse.

I got lost.

My first friend just happens to be a blind pervert.

I'm already enemies with the school witch.

I probably have no chance with that cute Sam guy. (Fang's fault)

I'm pretty sure I walked through poison ivy.

And now this. And _this _wasn't even a big deal. It's just all the little things kept adding up and I was so overwhelmed that I just wanted to curl up and take a nap.

But I bet you'll never guess what happened next?

They should make it health condition for how much my life sucks.

Me: Hello my name is Max and I am obsessively bad at life.

Everyone: Hello Max.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head and when they came in contact with something that did _not_ feel like the familiar tree bark I froze. I slowly withdrew my arms and raised my head to look up. I sighed in utter defeat at what I saw. There was a huge wasps nest above my head. And I had swayed it and unfortunately disturbed many of the residents inside. Suddenly dozens of wasps were buzzing around me in a rage. I started to scream and desperately tried to swat them away but they were relentless. I quickly dove forward on the branch to avoid getting stung on my face and stood up on the branch trying to shake them off me. My backpack and book had already fallen to the ground in the midst of my frantic ruckus.

Did I really just say ruckus? Seriously, who am I?

In my peripheral vision I saw Fang. He had notice my dilemma and was now heading in my direction. And I didn't care since I had much bigger problems at hand. Despite my fighting I felt pinches everywhere from wasps stinging me repeatedly. I was still screaming and backing up on the branch when I suddenly backed up too far. I was balancing on the edge of the branch but my momentum was carrying me backwards. Time froze and for many electrifying seconds I was swaying in mid air. And then those slow, suspended moments were over and I was flailing fast towards the ground.

You know for a split second I actually thought that maybe there would be this magical movie moment where the princess (a.k.a. me) was falling because she's naive and _just has to fall _in every princess movie. But bippidy boppedy boo the prince Charming (a.k.a. Fang) would come to her aid and catch her and they'd stare into each others eyes and the-

You know what? That's a bad analogy. Forget it.

The point is I was falling. It wasn't necessarily a high fall. Maybe one story up. Maybe more. But still.

Well my princess moment didn't happen anyways. I hit the ground with a sickening thud and my back felt like it had erupted into flames. Not to mention that I had multiple wasp stings on my body that hurt as well. I crumpled in a fetal position, and rolled onto my side, trying to relieve the pain. My mouth opened in a silent cry and my eyesight got all splotchy. Finally I decided my struggling was only going to make me black out and laid still in a pathetic heap on my side.

And then Fang was there. He ran up and dropped to his knees next to me and started feeling me for broken bones and pulling me into his arms.

"You're a little late." I ground out through my teeth. And even on the verge of unconsciousness I was being snappy when it wasn't even Fang's fault that I fell out of the dumb tree. So I gave my best attempt at a chuckle which even to my ears sounded strained.

I stared up at his worried face. This was the most emotion I've seen out of him. "Max, what hurts?" He asked while pulling a stinger out of my arm. Then he carefully turned me a little so he could prod at the bones in my back. I didn't want him to know that my entire backside hurt but when he touched it my breathing hitched and he withdrew his hand.

I got my head together and willed the dizziness to pass. "I'm fine. Really Fang, I am," I managed. Then I tried to push myself up on my elbows which didn't get me anywhere but falling back into Fang's arms in pain.

"Max, don't be stubborn." Keeping one arm under my shoulders he slipped his other arm underneath my knees and gently lifted me off the ground bridal style. I choked back a cry and he readjusted me into a more comfortable position and began walking towards his house.

"Fang I can walk." I muttered. He raised his eyebrow at me and kept going lugging me along with him.

"...Okay. Well then can you just dump me on my back porch? I don't need to go to your house."

He sighed. "Max you're hurt. Shut up," He snapped.

"Woof," I muttered before giving up.

I allowed myself to succumb to Fang. No point in fighting him. He smelt like the woods. Like the trees and forest around me. Fresh and natural. Then I mentally punched myself for inhaling his shirt and went back to being pathetic.

"What instinct made you jump from a tree?" His voice broke into my thoughts.

"I did not jump!" I began to defend myself. "I fell. Gracefully. And if it weren't for those stupid wasps I'd still be enjoying my book." I left out the part about me spying on him. He didn't need to know that wee tid-bit of information.

"Sure," He muttered and I glared at him.

We finally made it through his yard and to his backdoor and the little girl I saw earlier slid it open for us. The little boy materialized next to her and they moved out of our way to let us inside. Both of their eyes were wide.

I looked around at my surroundings and took in their nice house with the warm, and welcoming feeling. Fang carried me through the kitchen and into the living room where he laid me on the couch despite my protests.

The little blonde girl piped up besides Fang, "Can we help?"

"Yeah. Angel get the first aid kit. Gazzy get the peroxide."

After the kids scurried off to get the supplies I tilted my head up in Fang's direction, "More weird name, I see. Iggy, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy? I can dig it." Huh. It's nice to know that my near death experience hasn't tampered my nonexistent charm. Fang chuckled absentmindedly while surveying the damage. I looked down at myself as well. At least a dozen wasp stings covered my arms and I didn't even want to see what my back looked like.

He gave me a long look before saying, "Lay on your stomach."

I moved my arms behind my head and propped my legs up, getting comfy. "No." I challenged playfully.

"You're so stubborn."

I grinned.

"And a klutz."

I glared.

He was growing impatient with me I could tell but he was still smirking in his stupid way. I groaned in annoyance. "Look, Fang. Honestly, I'm perfectly fine. Can I please go home now since you so rudely kidnapped me?"

I watched warily as he bent down and straightened his index finger out. Unmercifully he poked my side and drew back watching my reaction. I choked out a grunt and he smirked.

"Filthy liar," He accused obviously pleased with himself. He stopped fighting with me for the moment and sat down at my feet leaning back into the couch.

"So why were you in that tree?" He asked casually. I was beginning to learn Fang's ways and the main thing I've learned is that he has a mean poker face. So if he looked casual on the outside I'm sure there was plenty going on in his little dark mind.

"Like I said before I was enjoying my book," I said, sticking to my story.

He raised his eyebrows at me but before he could comment on it the kids came back into the room holding the supplies. They handed the things over to Fang and lingered close watching me with curious eyes.

"Max, this is Angel and Gazzy." Fang said while moving to my side to put medicine on the swelling stings. While he worked the kids ventured over eagerly to stand next to me.

"My real name is Angelica but I like Angel better!" The little girl spoke first. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen. She had bouncy curls and big blue eyes. She smiled cheekily at me and jumped around in excitement making her pink dress twirl around her.

"Hi! I'm Maximum but I like Max better. And Angel is very fitting." I winked at her.

She grinned and after a moment said. "You very beautiful, Max. I think you're the prettiest girl ever. Now I know why Fang likes you."

Fang made a sound that would make you think he was choking on a fork. And I'm sure my face resembled a tomato. "Angel-" He began before I cut him off also cutting off the new tension in the air.

"Well I don't think that's true at all because I'm staring at the prettiest girl ever right now." I smiled at her and she giggled before surprising me by throwing her little arms around my neck and embracing me in a tight hug.

In shock I wrapped my arms around her too. I glanced at Fang and he mouthed to me 'she likes you' and smiled at us.

When she pulled away Gazzy stepped up to me. He looked a lot like his sister. Blonde, blue eyes, and as equally adorable. I smiled at him and said, "Gazzy…do I even want to know why you're called that?"

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and he shook my hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Zephyr but The Gasman works just fine." Then he creepily walked out of the room.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Don't mind my brother."

Fang leaned back on his heels and his face told me he meant business. "Let me see your back or I can carry you home."

"No to both of those options. I don't need you to carry me." And to prove my point I slowly (and painfully) pulled myself up into a sitting position and stood.

"At least let me walk you over." He persisted.

"Fine." I turned to Angel. "Bye sweetie. Hopefully I get to see you again soon." She smiled and hugged me again around my waist.

Fang led me to the door and we walked to my house in silence. He kept a good distant but still watched me for any signs of pain. Which I had plenty of by the way but I hid it from him for the most part.

We made it to my porch and I turned around and faced him not really sure what to say now. "Well…thanks." That's a start I suppose.

"Sure." He's back to his one word thing, I noticed. And then it hit me that at school or any other time he was always so quiet and stoic. And today when it was just us he talked more than normal. I liked it. It suited him nicely. I wanted to hear him talk more. But I also wanted to distance myself from him. At least for now.

"Do you want to come in?" Well so much for distancing.

"Can't. Angel and Gazzy." He nodded in the direction of his house. I felt internally relieved.

"Alright," I said awkwardly. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again." I backed into the doorway and watched as he gave me a tiny barely-there smile and hopped off my porch heading back to his own house.

I closed the door behind me and trudged up to my room. I changed out of my dirt-stained clothes and into a baggy t-shirt and pajama shorts. I laid on my stomach on my bed and thought about my stupidity for putting myself into that situation. But the more I thought about it the more I came to a conclusion that I didn't see before.

When I was with Fang I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at him. Even though we teased and bickered with each other I actually felt surprisingly comfortable with him. Too bad it took damaging my spinal cord to realize it but...

Maybe I could call Fang a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so ashamed to admit that I woke up at 2 o'clock in the afternoon today. Well...not that ashamed because holy cow it felt amazing to sleep in. <strong>

**Follow my blog. The link is on my profile. c:**

**I'd love you forever if you reviewed! **

**-Cydneyloowho**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it took me awhile to write this chapter but I had a minor case of writer's block. Aaaand I've been writing something else. It's not a fanfiction necessarily. I just had a dream one night and the next morning I woke up and was like "Huh...that would be a great book." Sooo. It's sort of an on-going project of mine. If y'all are interested in reading it just PM me. I don't have a life and I like reading y'alls messages...**

**Anyways. Now that this pesky chapter is out of the way my ideas should flow better and I hope I can update more frequently. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>The day after I fell out of the tree Fang made it his personal duty to be my lapdog seeing as how I could barely walk. He walked me to my classes and carried my things like a strange gentleman who didn't speak very much. Eventually I told him to step off. I know. Any of the girls at my high school could only dream about having Fang all over them. But honestly he was being a pain. I didn't need his help. I was fine. He would just appear out of nowhere and the hairs on the back of my neck would stand up and he'd scare the living crap out of me. I hated when he did that.<p>

And to make things worse I didn't talk to Sam once after the awkward lunch encounter. I'd pass by him in the hallway and he'd half-smile at me and I'd smile back and he'd walk away and I'd feel like shit and trudge to class. So that was that.

But despite those two pesky thorns I actually came to be good friends with Iggy, Fang, and J.J. by the end of the week. They were the type of crowd who didn't care about stupid high school cliques and stereotypes. If you were nice to them then they'd be nice to you. Well Fang was a bit of an exception. He was a nice guy but socializing just wasn't in his department.

So there was my uneventful week summed up. But then came Friday and things changed.

It was the end of the school day and I was impatiently sitting at my desk in chemistry waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally rang I lost all self-control and shouted "HUZZAH!" In the spur of the moment I might have even fist pumped. What can I say? Chemistry sucks. Mrs. Dawds glared at me as I slung my backpack over my shoulders - which were feeling much better by the way - and grabbed Iggy's wrist pulling him out of class with me.

We moved through the huge mass of students who were also eager to go home until we reached the courtyard. Iggy was going on about something unintelligible when his phone rang blaring an old _Daft Punk _song.

"Yo," He answered. We were walking out of the school courtyard heading towards my crap car that I had finally gotten back from the shop. From what I could tell Iggy was in a heated discussion with his mom.

When he hung up I asked, "What's up Igmund?"

"Both my parents are out of the house, I don't have my keys, and they won't be home till later." He replied.

"If you want you can hang out at my house for a while." I said casually. His face lit up and this wild look in his eyes made me wonder what I had just done.

"Really? Yes! Friday night, baby! Let's throw a party." His mouth spread out into a huge grin and he was getting really excited. We got in my car and I started the engine while he was still going on. "Max, don't even worry. I know a guy. I'll take care of the alcohol. This is gonna be sick!"

"Slow your roll. The only drinks we're having tonight are gonna be juiceboxes." He deflated a little before he shrugged and said, "Anything's better than sitting in my room playing The Smiths album like I usually do." I pulled out of the parking space and slowly we made it through the traffic and we were nearly off campus when someone banged on the hood of my car.

I looked up to see Fang standing there by the hood. He gave me a wink and slipped into the backseat without a word. I was still getting used to the fact that Fang was practically a shadow when it came to noise making.

"Max! Party of three!" Iggy punched my arm excitedly. He grinned into the backseat and gave Fang one of those half-hug frat boy things. "Sup, Fang-arooney!"

"Who said I wanted to give you a ride home?" I called back to Fang.

"I did. Just now," He said while taking out a pack of Twizzlers and handing me one before putting one in his own mouth.

"Fine. Are you coming over to my crib too?"

He thought about it then said, "Only if you invite me."

"And never say crib again," Iggy chimed in.

I ignored Iggy. "I saw this movie once. This guy invited a vampire into his house. Then the vampire sucked his blood and the guy turned into one of his minions of the undead." I glanced over at Fang. "No way am I inviting you in."

"How am I a vampire?" He wondered.

"Maybe it's cause of the name Fang. Duh." Iggy answered for me.

"You know why I'm called Fang."

"Yeah and I have the scar to prove it, thank you very much." Iggy grumbled.

"Fine. You can come over. But the only blood you're getting tonight is gonna be from Iggy's tampon." I said. This made Fang snort while Iggy sulked in the passenger seat.

When we got home I saw my mom's car in the driveway. We went inside and I dragged the boys into the kitchen with me where the scent of chocolate chip cookies hit me like a tidal wave.

"Hey, sweetie!" My mom called to me while in her Betty Crocker attire. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stuck a cookie in my mouth. It was heaven in gooey baked form. I was so immersed in the wonders of the chocolate that I forgot the guys were with me.

"Max, honey who are these boys in my kitchen?" She began. "And don't be rude. Offer them cookies."

"These are my friends, Iggy and Fang." I handed them each cookies and stood back to watch their expression. I smiled when Iggy slumped onto Fang and Fang actually showed some expression for once in his life.

They both said their hello's and recognition passed through my moms face when she saw Fang. "Nicholas! I'm so glad to see you and Max are hanging out."

"Me too, Mrs. Martinez." He said politely. And me being the awkward being that I am turned so neither of them would see my pink cheeks.

"So you two are Max's...friends?" She smiled wickedly. I already knew where this was going and already my cheeks were flushing.

"Mom." I tried cutting in but she ignored me.

"I am so happy to see that. Max has never really been the type to have many friends an-"

"Mom!" I said a little louder.

"Oh I'm sorry honey!" She turned back to the guys. "Y'all are welcome anytime. Please make yourself at home. And help yourself to the cookies. Max, Jeb and I are going out tonight to a business party so we'll be back late."

"Ok. We're gonna hang out for a while. Have fun tonight. Love you." We walked out of the kitchen just as Jeb was walking in and I muttered to him jokingly, "You watch yourself. She's a lady."

We went up to my room and the boys immediately got comfy.

An hour went by and we wasted time playing Fifa 13 on the xbox and playing some of my old records. And yes I do have records. Shoot me. And then at one point Ella walked in, saw Iggy, choked on her own spit, and ran out of the room.

"I'm calling J.J. to come over."

"Party of four! Whoo!" Iggy cheered. J.J. arrived half an hour later and our night continued.

Around 8 o'clock - when my room was already beyond trashed - Iggy asked, "Hey Max, can I just crash here for the night?"

"Why can't you just crash at Fang's house? It's only like fifteen feet away."

Then Fang said, "Who said I plan on leaving?"

"I did. Just now." I smirked at him.

But in the end they won me over and they all called their parents to stay the night. Thus, beginning the ritual that would go on for many months. Every Friday night instead of going to their own humble abodes they'd come over to mine and we'd hang out in the entertainment room, my room, the living room or we'd go out. But this night was the first of many so I will share with you it's memorable details.

We were still in my room slung about on bean bag chairs or the bed talking about our week when Fang got up and went to open my balcony doors. Then I was alarmed when he swung himself over the railing.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting clothes?"

"So you just climb off my balcony?"

"Why not?"

"Hey bring me some clothes too!" Iggy called. Fang nodded and climbed onto the huge oak tree that separated our bedrooms. He scaled the huge oak tree with surprising gracefulness. It took him less than 10 seconds to make it across and drop into his window. I threw some clothes at J.J. and about a minute later Fang scrambled back into my room.

Once we were all in our pajamas we grabbed blankets and pillows and went down to the entertainment room where we popped The Evil Dead into the DVD player. "I'm going to make popcorn." I announced. I came back 3 minutes later announcing, "I burnt the popcorn." And Iggy shoved me onto the couch and got up to make it himself, muttering something about me in the kitchen.

Me and J.J. were sharing the loveseat couch, Fang lounged in the recliner, and Iggy was sprawled out on the floor. Now I can normally handle scary movies but this one was literally a blood bath. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Iggy groaned. "I hear the blood-curdling screams and I need to know which body parts are being dismembered!" J.J. sighed and slid off the couch - taking the popcorn with her I should add - to join Iggy and explained in detail the events of the movie. I think Iggy was internally pleased it was her. I think he has a thing for her. They'd be cute together.

After another ten minutes I felt a shift in weight on the couch and looked over to see Fang next to me. Wordlessly he smirked at me and offered his popcorn bowl in my direction.

I grinned, "You just made a huge mistake." I grabbed a huge handful of popcorn and tried shoving it in my mouth. "Hey!" Fang laughed making a dive at me. "I meant share not inhale!" I laughed while he wrestled with my arms and I finally managed to get the popcorn in my mouth. A few kernels fell and I threw them at his head. He swatted them away skillfully while holding the bowl high above his head so I couldn't get any. We were both laughing by this point. Or I was laughing and Fang was doing his chuckle thing.

That's when we noticed the movie was paused and it had grown quiet. I looked over at the floor to find Iggy and J.J. staring at us mouths agape and eyebrows raised.

"Fang, man. Are you like...laughing? And talking?" He asked in disbelief. J.J. was still speechless. I didn't see what the big deal was and I assessed our situation to see I was leaning into Fang and we were just engrossed in a wresting war.

"Iggy, I'm capable of speech." Fang muttered nonchalantly.

"Okay man. Whatever you say." He said skeptically and after a moment they pressed play on the remote.

Fang smiled at me and we settled into a silence and shared the popcorn in a civil manner. The movie no longer interested me. All that was running through my mind was 'what the hell just happened?'

Did Fang and I actually just enjoy each others company?

Trippy, man.

The movie finished and we put in The Breakfast Club; a far less gory movie. It was probably two in the morning and we were all getting sleepy. One by one we each drifted off where we were. And then I finally lost consciousness and succumbed to my slumber.

**Fang POV**

Everyone was sleeping around me. I would've slept too if it hadn't been for my thoughts running through my mind.

I turned my head to see Max curled up with a blanket on her side of the couch. Her dirty blonde hair was splayed across her face. Absentmindedly I reached over and brushed it out of the way. When I realized what I was doing I quickly pulled my hand back like I had just burned it. Why the hell did I just do that? What was I thinking? That's the problem. I wasn't.

Earlier during the movie when we I sat next to her I wasn't thinking.

I didn't think when I laughed and wrestled with her.

I didn't think with Max.

And I wasn't quite sure yet if that was a good or bad thing.

I pondered it for another half hour before coming to the conclusion that Max was my friend. She was cool. I liked her. I liked her more than most girls I've ever encountered. If I wanted to be close friends with her then why the hell not? Why can't I laugh with her? She's funny.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when Max stirred next to me. I froze as she sat up confusedly. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before yawning and leaning back into the couch. But apparently her position wasn't too comfortable because she stretched out and leaned onto my chest. I was leaning back on one of the arms with my body mostly on the couch so I guess I was at a good angle to be pillow. Keep in mind this was a love seat couch so there wasn't a lot of space. When her head was nestled in a spot between my chest and arm she brought her legs up and curled into another ball.

I think during that entire episode my breathing stopped. I think a whole minute passed before I slowly began to breathe again.

Then I grudgingly realized I was starting to think again.

Carefully I adjusted myself so Max would be more comfortable. I hesitantly eased my nerves and told myself to just relax. So what if Max was sleeping on me? Pssht. I didn't care. I leaned my head into the cushion and tried to will myself to go to sleep.

Yeah, right.

After another half hour of thinking I realized that thinking was overrated.

"Screw this." I said under my breath.

I gently shook Max till she grunted awake. "Hmmmm?" She muttered. I sat up pushing her body up with me. She slumped back into me but was awake for the most part.

"Max?"

"What Fang?" She snapped clearly irritated. She attempted to curl back into me then out of nowhere her body tensed up. Slowly she looked up to see that she made me into her personal man-pillow and she scrambled quickly to the other side of the couch. She looked ten million times more alert than she had been ten seconds ago.

"Uh. Um. Sorry Fang! I didn't mean to - I'm so sorry!" She stammered. "Um...Goodnight."

"Max?" I asked again.

"What?"

"I can't sleep."

"That's not my problem, Fang." She said raising her tough exterior wall again. I was gonna make sure that wall would come down.

"Stay up and talk with me."

She snorted. "Since when are you up for talking?"

"Since now."

She chuckled and after eyeing me for a moment sat up and faced me, opening herself up to talk.

Little did I know at the time that this would be the night I became best friends with Maximum Ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways like I said in the top author's note if y'all are interested in reading that other story I'm writing just message me! I'd love to share it with y'all!<strong>

**-Cyd**


	8. Author's note - PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ! I DON'T NORMALLY LIKE POSTING AUTHOR'S NOTES BUT PLEASE READ THIS ONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I give all of you permission to hate me because quite frankly I hate myself too.<strong>

**But I really do feel bad about my ridiculous lack of updating. Once my sophomore year started up I have been incredibly busy. And these past few weeks have quite honestly been shit for me. I have a lot of things to deal with right now in terms of my family and some school issues.**

**But to top it all of my school has just been through a tragic loss. Tuesday morning one of my fellow peers was beaten up by another student. He was punched twice and was knocked unconscious. He was bleeding from his face and was choking on his blood and had to be revived twice before paramedics got there. A helicopter had to land at my school and airlift him to a hospital where he was put on life support. Guys, he was basically brain dead. And yesterday afternoon at 4:03 pm he passed away.**

**I wish I could say I was better friends with him but I wasn't. But from what I remember he was a sweet kid who did not deserve this. He was only 15. I can personally say that I am so regretful as to not have known him better. He was a friend to all. He will not be forgotten and we will miss him dearly. If any of you would like to help honor him his name is Logan Davidson. Thank you so much.**

**And since we are all mourning I figure I do my best writing when I'm upset. So I'm kind of slowing things down a bit and taking time to be at peace with myself. As corny as that sounds. So I have some things written here and there. I have some miscellaneous things I would like to share with y'all and the next chapter of Maximum Disaster is well under way. I have a short story I wrote in honor of Logan and will hopefully be posting it within the next few days depending on how I feel.**

**Thank you again. R.I.P. Logan. We love you and will miss you.**

**-Cydney**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so the only logical answer that explains my absence is simply this: I am an asshole. **

…**This is the part where you guys disagree with me and reassure me that everything's fine…No? Okay.**

**I truly am sorry, guys. Sophomore year is driving me up the wall. And I know I probably could've found time to squeeze in a chapter here and there but I didn't and the guilt was eating me alive. But how have you guys been? I missed y'all. **

**Anyways I had this chapter finished on Monday and I was gonna wait till the weekend to post it but then BAM outta nowhere it starts to snow where I live and lo and behold school got delayed. So I've been laying on the couch bored for the past 30 minutes so I figured why not? **

**PLEASE READ:**

**I really want to thank you guys for honoring my friend Logan Davidson who we lost last November due to an accident. I know none of you guys knew him or anything but it really means a lot just that you guys took the time to comment or even just say a quick prayer for him. I really appreciate it. It's been a few months now so our school has had time to mourn but there's still that reminder in the back of our minds even though we don't talk about it much. Starting yesterday our school has started this "revolutionary movement" thing that's trying to unify us as a student body and whatnot. And I get the concept and everything but I personally believe that they're approaching the manner in the wrong way. So sorry if I vent about it in the near future. But anyways, Logan's death really impacted a lot of us and I just want to say thanks again for the support. I know it's been a while since I've been on this site but I read all your messages and I never got around to thanking y'all and I'm sorry for that. **

**On with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Our conversation started out simple enough. We sat curled up facing each other on the loveseat couch. We talked about random insignificant things that held no meaning but it was nice. He told me funny stories, gross stories, embarrassing stories, and I did the same. But in the back of my mind I just couldn't get over the fact that Fang the stoic brick was actually the one initiating the conversation. I think I broke him. Or…fixed him? It was like four in the morning. Maybe he was sleep deprived.

Fang laughed as I told him, "No. I'm not kidding. As a kid I had the hugest crush on Peter Pan and to this day still do."

"I think he's a little too young for you now, Max." Fang snickered at me.

"It's not my fault he won't grow up!" I practically yelled at him through a smile. And since Fang was too caught up on making fun of me I shoved him and insisted, "Ok. New question."

Soon enough his bantering died down and then with a wicked glint in his eyes he said, "Let's get personal."

"Let's not." I said fearfully.

After a moment of suspense he asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"You crossed the line, buddy." I said with all seriousness before we both broke out laughing. **(A/N all credit here to Catching Fire)**

Iggy mumbled in his sleep and shifted onto his side. It was the first time we realized him and J.J. were still in the room. I guess we had gotten pretty loud. We both froze and when we saw Iggy slip back into his reverie we laughed some more. You see I'm that type of person where at a certain point I get so tired that everything's suddenly funny. And it was amusing to see that Fang was too. I'm sure not even he knew. I doubt he had ever actually talked to someone like this before.

I smothered my laughter and nodded to Fang, "Come on." I stood from the couch and walked out of the entertainment room with Fang following close behind. I led him up to my bedroom and before you gutter heads get the wrong idea we went to sit on the balcony. Fang pulled out two beanbags and dropped them next to each other while I plugged in some old party lights I strung up along the balcony railing.

The night was soothing out here. The wind carried a gentle scent of pine cones and it was pleasant to hear the world sleep. It felt like me and Fang were the only ones awake in the world.I was suddenly much sleepier than I had been a few minutes earlier.

"That's better. Now we won't wake up those lovebirds." I muttered, while plopping down on a beanbag as well as Fang. They were a lot closer than I had realized and the beads sunk me even more towards him though he didn't seem to notice.

"Iggy's always had a thing for her."

"I figured. He's too much of a coward to admit it."

For a moment a silence settled upon us and we both just looked out to the forest that stood behind our houses.

"So you didn't answer my question. What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I nodded towards the forest. "That kind of green though."

He smiled softly and when he didn't respond I spoke up. "I bet I can guess your favorite color." I smirked and flicked at the sleeve of his dark grey t-shirt.

He smirked at me. "I bet you can't." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. After a moment he mumbled, "It's blue."

I grinned at his shyness. "You should wear blue more often. I bet it would look nice on you."

He smiled at nothing in particular and leaned back into the bean bag.

"So how do you like it here?" Fang asked.

I thought for a moment. "It's not as bad as I expected actually. I was envisioning an oppressed, anti-social teenager with the evil stepfather, kind of thing. A Cinderella scenario, I guess," I mused out loud.

"But Cinderella get's saved in the end."

"And who says I can't save myself?" I meant to say that playfully but somehow it came out a little too forced and whoa talk about tone shift.

Since Fang was silent I changed the subject. "Anyways. I really like it here. Or I guess I should say I like the people here."

"I'll tell Lisa you said that."

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "Ok definitely not her. I meant you guys. Y'all are pretty cool."

"I think you're mistaken. We were insanely lame before you got here. You've kind of brought us all together as cheesy as that sounds."

I smiled to myself. I actually found it to be flattering and not cheesy at all.

"And Jeb? Do you like Jeb?"

"I don't really have anything against him. He's kind of conceited but he's a good guy for the most part. He takes care of my mom and that's all that matters."

"And your real dad?"

And there it was. That question. I knew it would come up sooner or later. And suddenly all the suppressed memories that I had kept out of my mind rushed back in as if I had inhaled them. They choked and smothered me. Images of those darkened days flashed across my head like a montage.

Yet despite that I was doing a pretty grand job at keeping my exterior neutral. Or so I thought. As scary as it sounds, Fang can read me like an open book. He was the first who could do that.

"I'm sorry. Never mind. You don't have to answer that." He tried to change the subject before I cut him off.

"No, no it's fine, really. I don't mind." Although the sudden hurt in my chest suggested annoyingly that I did mind very much, in fact. But there was just something about Fang that made me want to sit on the balcony for hours and spill my guts to him. Was it his sincerity? It was strange because he was about as sincere as a loaf of bread when I first met him. Maybe it was his opening up that made me want to do the same. Whatever it was, it prompted me to open my mouth and say, "It's a long story and I don't know where to start."

He stared at me for a moment before replying, "Well, we came out here to talk, didn't we?" He stretched his legs out, getting comfy and turned his gaze to the diamond-littered night above us. "And it doesn't seem like either of us is going to bed soon. So I'm all ears."

And for the first time in a long time I felt content and happy with where I was. Not just here with Fang but in general. I had friends and a family and that's all I really needed. So I took a deep breath and began my story that I thought I'd never tell anyone.

"My Dad and I were real close when I was younger. But I soon realized he wasn't exactly Dad of the year." I looked at him for a moment with my mouth open struggling to find my words. When I did I spent the next hour explaining to him how my life changed forever.

I told him everything. How Ella and I were too young to realize what was going on. How he would threaten my mom and we were too naïve to think anything of it. How he would treat us roughly to the point of pain but we thought it was ok because he'd make up for it later with gifts and treats. How one night he came home drunk and in a spur of the moment let it slip that he had been seeing another woman and was going to leave us. How he got the woman pregnant and how I had a half brother I've only met once in my entire life. How I loved my brother despite only having met him once. I told him everything.

And I built up a dam. I willed myself with every fiber of my being not to cry. I honestly thought that it would be easy to tell my story. But I realized that this was the first time I had ever talked about it. To anyone. And I also realized that no matter how tough I tried to portray myself as, I'm still human. It still hurt as much as it ever did.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. I took the moment to glance at Fang. He was staring at me and his face was expressionless but I could tell he was clinging on to every word I said.

"My dad left. After that my Mom kind of fell into a funk. She wouldn't talk or eat. She got fired from her job. She tried to put on a front but it was obvious she was crumbling. Eventually she took to alcohol to deal. I took care of Ella. Things were tough for a while. Money. Food. Our house. Providing for Ella and my mom." I paused. "She got help though. And things slowly got better over time. Then she met Jeb and here we are." I ended off on a nonchalant tone but Fang saw right through me. "I've kinda trained myself not to trust anymore." I looked at the floor.

Bravo Max. No really. Great job. I'm mentally clapping my hands. Tell your conceited, hot neighbor your life story, why don't you? What's the worst that can happen?

"Max, I'm s-"

"Whoa. Stop right there. Thanks Fang, really, but the last thing I want is pity." I rushed. I tried to remain calm but honestly I was internally an emotional wasteland. Panicking thoughts were racing through my mind like the speed of light. How would Fang see me now? Will he look at me differently now that he knows my story? Do I really trust him enough to think he won't use this against me?

But he just sat there gazing at me. He was as stoic and unreadable as ever but I was gradually learning his ways. And I saw – what would've been invisible to anyone else – the slightest ever quirk in the corner of his mouth, and just a hint of what looked like awe in his onyx eyes. I stared at him confusedly as that quirk spread into a full smile.

"No pity. Sorry. I understand. Pity sucks. But what about admiration?"

I laughed. "You're joking, right?"

He sat up and faced me. And with my newfound skill of reading his emotions I watched nervousness seep into his demeanor as he said, "Absolutely not. Max, I knew you were tough, but after knowing more about you, I can honestly say you are probably the strongest person I know." He ended off with a nonchalant shrug but he and I both knew how much that meant to me.

I sat in a quiet state of thoughtfulness until he spoke up again. "Max…I want you to know I'm here for you, okay? I won't hurt you. I promise." He was looking in my general direction but his eyes were resting on a spot just beside my feet. He seemed to be talking more to himself than me.

But nonetheless I felt like a whole new light had just shined its way into my perspective. I stared at Fang and felt overwhelmed with emotion. I wanted to push him away. I wanted to shut him out and exclude him. He was just one more person holding a gun. A gun that would eventually hurt me or someone I loved. Or maybe even him. And I was so tired of the pain. Not just for me but for everyone around me. I wanted to minimize the amount of pain I inflicted. I knew that's what I should've done.

But in that moment Fang seemed worth it. He seemed to be worth the pain. And I decided he was someone I wanted around. And upon making that decision I grinned and practically flung myself at him to wrap him in a tight embrace whether he wanted it or not. I startled him but after a moment he chuckled and encircled his arms around me returning the gesture.

"Thank you," I muttered into his t-shirt. He pulled back to look at me and gave me a stupid little smirk and I disentangled myself from him and returned to my bean bag.

We stayed up through hints of sunrise and through the strange twilight hour where the sky assumes a milky blue and the stars began to blink out. I must've been dosing off because I heard Fang stand and walk off only to return with the quilt from my bed, spreading it over me. And I fell asleep next to Fang during that twilight hour that I later would realize would be the hour I became best friends with the boy who would change my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it? Now that this chapter is out of the way I'm hoping this story can move along a little faster now. <strong>

**Oh! And the story I wrote in honor of my friend Logan will be posted sometime this weekend on fictionpress so I will post a reminder and put the link in my bio so check it out! **

**Guys! I need your honest opinions. I was considering starting a tumblr blog for all of us book nerds out there. I recently read a couple books by John Green and I am completely in love with The Fault In Our Stars and I'm currently reading the Mortal Instruments series so I might post some stuff about that. And …guys I just really love books. It's like overwhelming. The lack of control I have in a bookstore is actually ridiculous. So I might start a blog specifically for my fangirling purposes. If you guys are interested please comment. **

**Well please review and give me your feedback on this chapter. I'm off to go play in this pathetic heap that we call snow! **

**DFTBA**

**-Cydney**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am pleased that this got updated sooner than my last chapters have. It was kind of hard writing the ending to this chapter. I had so many different ideas whirring around in my head but I really like the outcome of this. And I hope you do too. I don't know if any of you remember how I had originally written this story before I deleted it, but I like this version a lot better.**

**Well guys, I'm on spring break! And unfortunately I doubt that I'll be living it up on the beach due to the immense amount of homework I still have to do. So basically my spring break is going to be rather uneventful. But I do intend to get some writing done. So let's hope for a new chapter before the week is up!**

**Oh and I'm sorry that I'm posting irregularly. I honestly don't have a set time frame for updating. I just try to get the chapters to you guys as quickly as possible, because quite frankly I love you guys and you all rock.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just the plot and a beaten down journal ;) **

* * *

><p>Alright, alright. Enough of all that sappy mush stuff. That same weekend mine and Fang's family went out to lunch together and I had the fortune of meeting his parents. Annemarie and David Montgomery were probably the coolest people in this dimension. They were extremely kind and took to my family rather well. They told me that I was invited over to their house anytime. And Angel and Gazzy, Fang's siblings, were the cutest and funniest kids I've ever encountered. Angel, for some unknown reason became super attached to me. She was leeched onto my arm for the majority of the night. But I was fine with it considering I was absolutely in love with her and her bouncy curls.<p>

Anyways, upon formally meeting his family I noticed something right away…Fang looked nothing like them. At all. Where Fang was all dark and shadows the rest of his family were bright and colors. Fang had dark hair and olive toned skin and the rest of them were blondish and had a light complexion. He stood out like a sore thumb, honestly. I had encountered his family before but at the time I wasn't really paying attention. And seeing them all side by side it was so obvious._ Fang was not biologically related to these people. _

Halfway through the meal my mom politely worked it onto the conversation. And it was then that I learned that Fang was adopted. He sat across from me and avoided eye contact, finding refuge in his burger. He didn't look uncomfortable necessarily but more along the lines of uninterested. My mom thankfully picked up on that vibe and dropped it. His indifference was unnerving. He couldn't fool me though. I already knew him well enough to tell it was a painful subject for him and he was choosing to push it aside.

Did he not realize that that was exactly what I had been doing up until the previous night when I spilled my guts to him? And I can tell you, I honestly felt a hell of a lot better. However, as curious as I was and desperate to talk to him about it, I left it alone. I didn't want to pry and would leave it up to him to tell me when he best saw fit.

But I was dying to know. What happened to him that left him so scarred that he chose to assemble a barrier like I had? Mine came down already. When would his?

**Saturday Night**

After lunch I changed into some pajamas and Fang headed over to my house with the full intention of having a lazy Saturday. I was lying on my bed reading a book and Fang was on a beanbag playing a video game, when his phone rang.

He paused the game and answered. "Yo." He un-paused the game and continued playing with the phone resting between his ear and shoulder. "Not tonight man…come on!...Seriously, Iggy?...I'm at Max's house…Shut up. I'll call you in a few."

It was safe to say my interest was at its peak. Fang shut off the xbox and reclined in the beanbag to look at me. "What's up?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh…well. Do you want to do something tonight?" He asked rather timidly.

"Like what?" I closed my book and sat up, not liking where this was going.

"Iggy invited me to go to this party with him…"

My thought track: No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

"Fang, you promised you were gonna hang out with me tonight," I sighed. I hated feeling whiny but I wasn't looking forward to a Saturday night alone.

"I know! Which is why I'm inviting you! Trust me; I don't even want to go."

"Then why are you?"

"Iggy always gets invited to this kind of stuff. And since I'm his best friend he usually drags me along with him. But tonight's a big deal because some chick he likes is gonna be there. And apparently I need to go for moral support."

"Then why do I need to go?" I griped.

"I'm gonna be Iggy's moral support and you're gonna be my moral support."

"You're reasoning is seriously flawed."

He trudged over and slumped on the bed next to me looking desperate. "Please? I do not want to be third wheeled. And I'd rather spend my Saturday with you at some stupid party than not with you at all." His eyes widened a fraction after he said that and I'm sure my cheeks assumed a rosy color but I chose to ignore it.

"Fang, I really hate parties. Especially high school parties."

"We'll just stay for an hour or so then we'll leave. I promise."

I put my head in my hands and after a moment of contemplation I grudgingly agreed to go. Fang grinned and pulled me into a hug. Then he sprung up and hopped over my balcony onto the tree branch while calling out over his shoulder, "Thanks Max! Pick you up at eight!"

I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into. I then heard Fang laughing from his window outside. What a turd.

I stalled for a while, considering my options. I could always fake my own death to get out of going. After seriously thinking about doing just that, I figured I had nothing better to do and might as well go to portray this whole teenager façade.

With time to kill I went downstairs where I found Mom, Ella, and a mocha-skinned girl I had never seen before in the kitchen.

Ella smiled when she saw me. "Max! Come meet my friend Monica!"

I was in no way prepared for the onslaught of words I was about to receive.

"Hey! Maximum? Wow, that is such a cool name! I wish I had a cool name. Monica is so drab. I mean it just sounds so monotone. Everyone calls me Nudge. Although, I'm not too sure why. You can call me Nudge too. OMG. You are so pretty. Sorry, I know that was random. But it's true. Is that your natural hair? I bet it is."

I stood there gaping for a legit 15 seconds. And I would have kept gaping had it not been for Mom clearing her throat, snapping me out of my trance. "She is quite…eccentric!" She began awkwardly.

I could only nod. "Yeah," I scoffed. "I think I know why they call you Nudge."

Mom cut in before she could start talking again. "I thought Fang was here? Where'd he go?"

"He left a little while ago. He'll be back to pick me up at eight. We're going to some party tonight."

My mom squealed like a teenager. "Your first party! I can't believe it! I am so excited!" She was jumping up and down and clapping her hands as if someone set her on vibrate.

"Isn't it typical mom behavior to encourage your kids _not_ to go to parties?"

She gave me a look. "It is darling, but you are not the typical kid. So those rules don't apply to me." I shrugged. I couldn't argue with that.

It was then that I noticed Ella and Nudge's growing excitement and grew suspicious. They both looked at me with these wicked grins plastered on their faces. "What?" I asked cautiously. Something bad always happens when Ella get's that look on her face.

Suddenly they both bombarded me with questions and words. It was so overwhelming I would've rather had a dictionary thrown at my face. "You're going to a party? What time? You're going with Fang? What are you going to wear? Are you excited? Can we help you get ready?"

I was horrified. "I'm wearing this." I gestured down at my vans, leggings, and two sizes too big pullover. They looked just as horrified.

"No. That won't do," Ella stated. "We're gonna dress you."

"Over my dead body!"

Mom cut in yet again. "Max as your mother, I am ordering you to let them dress you. You have no say in this. If you refuse you're grounded."

"Mom!" I shouted as the devil's spawns grabbed me by my arms and dragged me back up the stairs to my doom.

After what seemed like endless torture I was standing in front of a mirror assessing my outfit. I was wearing high-waisted shorts (that I didn't even know I owned), a grey tank top that said _Weekend Warrior_, a black sweater, and my white hi-top converse. I was strangely pleased with it. It seemed like me and I had to thank Ella and Nudge for that. They put minimum makeup on me and left my natural hair as is.

I thanked them just as Fang knocked on the balcony door. The girls started to squeal and I pushed them out of my room as Fang walked in. I turned to find him looking at me with a slightly baffled expression, before he quickly cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"You look beautiful, as always."

*cue internal screaming*

"Thanks…I was gonna wear my usual hobo attire but my sister and her friend got a hold of me." I mumbled to the ground.

"You would've looked beautiful either way."

I looked up at him. He was wearing jeans and a blue button up. I grinned. "I see you took my advice. I told you blue would look good on you." It honestly looked hell of a lot more than just good on him.

He shyly ran his hand through his hair and laughed. "Yeah I took it into consideration. Thanks. Uh…should we go?" I nodded and led the way downstairs where Mom waved us bye. We hopped into Fang's old beat up truck and headed to the party.

We arrived about fifteen minutes later to a humongous house that could've fit the entire state of Wisconsin in it. A handful of people were strewn on the lawn. Some were smoking, some making out, some doing unmentionable things. I gave Fang a pleading look but he just got out to open my door for me. We were walking up the sidewalk that led up to the door. Or Fang was walking and I was dragging. Some imbecile fox-whistled at me and I snaked my arm through Fang's instinctively.

I stopped at the door and turned to Fang. "What am I doing here?"

"I'm right here next to you. I won't leave you." The door swung open to reveal teenagers everywhere, practically reeking of the scent of booze and failure. "I feel like there is a combined IQ of 8 in this entire house," I muttered, making Fang laugh.

"Let's just find Iggy so we can ditch him." I followed him through the throng of people who I would normally never associate myself with. I had forgotten that Fang and Iggy were considered popular. Or at least popular enough to get invited to these types of shindigs.

We had just entered the living room and I spotted Iggy surrounded by some friends. When we greeted him he excused himself. Not before one of his buddies offered me some beer which I politely declined. Or maybe not so politely. When it was just the three of us Iggy grinned at me. "Maxi! I was hoping you'd make it! Give Fang here some company while I'm laying down the moves." He turned to Fang. "Speaking of which, I have no moves. What do I do?" They became engrossed in a game plan for scoring a chick and I gladly tuned myself out of their conversation.

I scanned my surroundings only half-interested. Then my half-interest became full –interest when I caught the eye of Sam Howell across the room. He smiled his dazzling smile and gave me a wave. I waved back trying not to look too eager. He turned back to his friends and I did the same to find Fang staring at me. I gave him a questioning look and he was about to say something when all of a sudden a high pitched squeal interrupted us. We turned to unfortunately see Lisa and her firecracker hair bobbing her way through the crowd.

Fang turned to Iggy, trying to conceal his anger. "Iggy, whose party is this?"

Iggy chuckled sheepishly before saying, "Um. About that. It's a funny story. You're going to laugh." And before he could finish he took off running in the opposite direction leaving me and Fang for dead.

"Brace yourself," I told him.

"Nick! You made it!" Lisa chirped when she in a good distance. Without waiting for a response she flung herself at him in an embrace, resulting in beer sloshing from her red solo cup. I stepped back to avoid getting soaked. "I'm so glad you came!" Fang was standing still and tense, not returning her hug.

He opened his mouth but all that came out was, "Uhhh…."

Finally Lisa turned to see me standing next to Fang and disgust was clearly written on her face. I gave her an award winning smile which seemingly just pissed her off. She was wearing a pair of tiny shorts, and a low cut sleeveless halter top. "Ew. What are _you _doing at _my _party?"

Then out of nowhere Fang was in front of me speaking with a newfound fierceness. "I brought her, Lisa. Is that a problem?" She looked taken aback and was glancing back and forth between me and Fang.

I stepped around Fang to stand in front of Lisa. "Get over yourself. There are places I'd much rather be then here," I said tonelessly.

She gave me a smug little smile that I desperately wanted to punch off. "Well how fortunate for you. You can leave and I can talk to Nick alone. The door is that way." She nodded in a general direction towards the door and latched onto Fang's arm, dragging him off into the crowd. The final thing I witnessed was Fang whipping his head back to look at me with panicked eyes filled with apology.

I stood there in disbelief before I barked a cruel laugh and walked off to see seek whatever havoc I could wreak. I stopped at the mantle by her pretty fireplace and flicked out my hand knocking over a rather expensive looking vase.

I smiled and I must admit I probably looked a little off my rocker but hey, what's a party without a little fun?

**Fang POV**

I tried to pull myself out of Lisa's grasp but there was no way to do that without physically hurting her. And no matter how god-awful she was, I couldn't hurt a girl. Finally we reached a secluded spot under her staircase and she released me from her claws. Before I could even utter a protest she had her manicured finger tracing up my chest. I nearly gagged.

I wanted to do nothing more than find Max, give her my deepest apologies, and get as far away from Lisa as possible. Like another planet, preferably.

"So, Nick," Lisa purred. "Homecoming is coming up."

"Kill me now," I muttered.

"What?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

Her hand found its way up to the back of my head and her fingers were woven into my hair. She pressed her minimally clothed body against mine and I had to resist the urge to throw her off. Lisa batted her eyes at me while inquiring, "Were you thinking of asking somebody? To go with you? Anyone in particular?"

"Umm…"

"Because I was thinking…Don't you think it would be fun if we went together?"

I couldn't take it. I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from me. "Look Lisa, I'm really not interested, ok?"

A look of utter confusion crossed her features. "What do you mean you're not interested? Why wouldn't you be interested?"

Words flowed out of my mouth before I even thought about what I was saying. "I'm asking someone else to go with me." This wasn't entirely true, considering I wasn't planning on going to homecoming at all.

She stepped back to scowl at me and I swear her face was just as red as her hair. "Who would you rather ask than me?"

I winked at her and walked off into the crowd, knowing she was right on my heels.

I didn't care though. I was too busy looking for a specific girl.

**Max POV**

I was so out of my element. But frankly I didn't give a shit. I was having way too much fun.

I went and got myself some beer from the keg and went back to the living room. I was idling around when an old school _Notorious B.I.G. _song came on. I smiled and addressed the room loudly when I asked, "Who died?" And as if driven by some unseen force, I jumped on Lisa's coffee table and began to dance.

A chorus of cheers and whoops went up from the crowd. I was grinning and laughing as people swarmed all around me to watch. I was unleashing some mad moves. Moves I didn't even know I had.

Sam suddenly appeared next to the coffee table with amusement written on his face. "What are you doing up there?"

While still in motion I inquired to him, "What are you doing down there?"

He shrugged and hopped up on the coffee table to join me. Soon even Iggy materialized and was on my other side. And soon after that everyone was on Lisa's furniture, dancing and having the time of their lives.

As that song died down another one just as upbeat began and it didn't seem like the crowd was going to die down soon. And neither was I. I noticed Fang working through the mass of people with Lisa following right behind him looking furious.

As soon as Fang reached us I grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the coffee table. Thank god it was a big coffee table. "Dance with me!" I yelled over the noise.

"Did you do this?" He asked with incredulity.

I grinned mischievously, which he took as a yes.

"Nick!" Lisa screeched. I had almost forgotten about her.

Fang glanced at her for a second before turning back to me.

"Max, will you go to homecoming with me?"

I thought I had heard him wrong through all the noise. "What?"

He repeated himself, staring at me intently.

My dancing slowed to a stop and I was acutely aware of Sam's eyes boring a hole into the back of my head.

But I drank in the crowd and I drank in the hype and the energy. And I found joy in Lisa's enraged expression. And I found someone I truly cared about in Fang's onyx eyes.

And I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, ok." I mumbled with a growing smile on my face.

He smiled back and pulled me in to kiss my forehead.

Lisa's retreating shrieks were lost in the noise. I realized Sam too had left.

But I didn't dwell on these things because I was having a blast. I took Fang's hands in mine and forced him to dance with me. He was awful at it but it didn't matter. Fang, Iggy, and I were feeling euphoric on this night. At least I was.

I mean, come on? There I was, Maximum "Ride" Martinez, at a high school party. Surrounded by friends that I loved. Surrounded by friends who loved me back. Dancing like no one was watching.

Oh yeah, and let's not forget, Maximum "Ride" Martinez, with a date to homecoming.

* * *

><p><strong>What'dya think? Pretty good, eh? Jk.<strong>

**Leave me some feedback in the reviews! I love reading them! **

**Like I said before, let's hope for a new chapter before the week is up!(:**

**Okay guys, serious talk. I started an entirely new tumblr. One that not even my friends know about. And I am sharing this with you guys strictly because y'all are the only ones I want to view it. It's basically a legit blog that I'm starting. And I plan to post my own poems and things I write. You probably aren't interested. I was just excited and wanted to share it with y'all. I plan to interact with my followers too, so feel free to contact me through there. I literally just made it. Meaning, it's still a work in progress so please bear with me!(: Thanks! The link is in my bio!**

**-Cyd **


	11. Authors note

**Yo. I'm gonna go back and make even more edits to this story. I just don't like it very much, guys. I started this story in middle school and going back and reading it makes me want to vomit. That's what my writing is actually. Vomit. Literally word vomit. So I'm gonna fix it. **

**I know, I know. I'm a bloody awful person and blah blah blah. But if I'm gonna have people read my writing I want it to not be total crap. So please don't give up on me just yet.**

**I want to share with you guys that my cat just strolled over and planted its fuzzy ass right on top of my cell phone. How is this relevant? It's not.**

**Thanks. **


	12. Yoooooo

So it's come to my attention through PMs and reviews that many of you like the story as it is. I don't necessarily. I mean I like it but I just feel like it could be better. However, I want to make you guys happy and I know the last way to do that would be by completely revising the whole story. So right now I am caught between finishing out this story as is, or simply deleting it altogether and reposting it (edited of course.) The latter option is simply because I started this story years ago and since then It has lost a lot of its hype. I just really want to give it a fresh start.

Whatever my decision may be, I'll be sure to let you guys know. And please, by all means, comment or message me your opinions.

-Cyd


	13. IMPORTANT INFO

Hey you lovely people of fanfiction.

This story has been up for quite a while, as some of my old followers are well aware of. It started off pretty well but I stopped updating when I should've. Well after all this time I really want to bring this story back to life. But after doing some thinking I came to the decision that I'm going to delete it first and then upload the chapters regularly. That way you guys aren't waiting and the story can regain its momentum, ya feel?

Because I really do love this story and I know a lot of you guys do too, so I'm going to try to do it better this time. Also another huge factor in all this was that when I went back and read this I realized that my writing as a middle school is a lot different than my writing now. And I can make this story better, I know I can.

But until I take it down, please feel free to leave me comments or message me and share your ideas. Thanks!

-Cyd The Squid


End file.
